Crazy Little Things called Love
by rerudo95
Summary: Cerita tentang kisah manis Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang jatuh cinta


Crazy little thing, called Love

Kaisoo oneshot

GS! Rated T

Author by rerudo95

.

.

N.B : edisi dibuang sayang :D mian kalo gak suka.

25 Januari 2016, pukul 11.45 KST

Seorang gadis remaja keluar dari pesawat dengan senyum kecil yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Sambil mendorong troli berisi barang-barangnya. Ia, Do Kyungsoo, mencoba mencari seseorang yang berjanji untuk menjemputnya.

Tak terlalu sulit karena orang yang Kyungsoo cari kini tengah mengangkat banner yang sangat norak. Bahkan dua pria yang ada di belakangnya tampak sangat malu. Mereka menutupi wajah mereka dengan topi. Ingin rasanya ia langsung pergi, berpura-pura tak mengenal orang itu. Namun sayang orang itu sudah terlanjur menyadari keberadaannya.

" Kyungsoo ya ! ", teriaknya. Kyungsoo mendesis tak suka dan langsung menghampiri gadis berambut coklat itu. Dengan kasar ia merebut banner itu dan menyembunyikannya. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan kelegaan dua pria di belakang sepupunya itu. Terdengar dari helaan nafasnya.

" Kau ini norak sekali. ", ucap Kyungsoo. Sedangkan sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun, hanya tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo terbatuk karena Baekhyun memeluknya erat secara tiba-tiba. Saking kagetnya ia bahkan menjatuhkan banner yang ia coba sembunyikan sedari tadi.

" Bogosipoyo Kyungie ya. ", seru Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat kecil di tempatnya. Kyungsoo memaklumi sifat Baekhyun yang satu ini. Menyebalkan. Tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia juga sangat menyayangi sepupunya ini.

Menyadari tatapan dua pria tadi. Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

" Yak, kau tak mau mengenalkan mereka padaku? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang masih tak berniat melepas pelukannya kini merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan menatap kedua pria yang tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

" Ah ini Park Chanyeol, teman sekolahku. Sepertinya aku sudah pernah menceritakannya lewat email beberapa kali. Dan dia Kim Jongin, cucu dari kakaknya kakek Chanyeol. Lebih gampangnya dia sepupu jauh Chanyeol. Dan yang mengejutkan Jongin adalah sahabat penaku. ", jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan, tapi dua pemuda itu lebih dahulu membungkuk sebelum menjabat tangannya. Kyungsoo lupa jika dirinya kini berada di Korea.

" Aku Do Kyungsoo. Sepupu Baekhyun. Ehm, tolong maklumi dia ya, aku tahu kalian pasti kerepotan berteman dengannya. ", kalimat tersirat ejekan dari Kyungsoo rupanya dapat mencairkan suasana. Terbukti kini mereka bisa tertawa bersama. Saling melontarkan kalimat yang membuat wajah Baekhyun tertekuk. Berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan kaki menghentak. Sungguh sangat kekanakan.

...

Karena hari sudah siang, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir di salah satu restoran dan makan siang disana. Tapi karena Kyungsoo sudah makan di pesawat, dan juga kebiasaannya tidak makan banyak, maka ia hanya memesan minuman dan buah.

Ia tak banyak terlibat dalam percakapan tiga sahabat itu. Kyungsoo lebih banyak mengamati. Bagaimana mereka bercanda. Chanyeol dan Jongin yang bersekutu untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Dan bagaimana tatapan mereka satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas perlahan. Ia memang tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Namun hanya dengan sekali lihat, orang-orang akan tahu apa yang tengah terjadi diantara ketiganya.

Mereka berada dalam hubungan yang rumit.

...

03 Februari 2016, pukul 08.00 KST

Seminggu di Korea cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk istirahat. Kini ia harus mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk dalam perguruan tinggi. Sesuai dengan tujuan awalnya saat memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara kelahirannya. Negara yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi. Ia bersama orang tuanya pindah ke Paris saat umurnya baru lima tahun.

" Kyung, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku harus membantu eomma. ", ucap Baekhyun setelah memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi. Selama ia di Korea ia akan tinggal bersama Baekhyun dan eommanya Baekhyun. Setidaknya sampai ia mendapat ijin dari orangtuanya untuk bisa memiliki apartemen sendiri.

" Gwaenchana. Aku bisa memakai GPS nanti. "

" Tidak tidak tidak. Aku sudah minta tolong pada Jongin. Lagipula kalian satu jurusan. Jadi dia bisa mengantarmu ke kelas. "

" Apa tidak apa-apa? "

" Tentu saja. Tenanglah Jongin orang yang baik kok, cuma dia sedikit pemalu. "

...

Tepat setengah jam kemudian, Jongin sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Pemuda itu terlihat keren meski hanya menggunakan kaos putih dan kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang yang tidak di kancingkan. Hari ini ia memakai topi untuk menutupi surai kecoklatan miliknya.

" Hai noona. Ehm, motorku sedang di servis, sedangkan mobil dipakai Chanyeol hyung. Jadi apakah tidak apa jika hari ini kita naik bus? ", Kyungsoo tersenyum dibuatnya. Benar kata Baekhyun, Jongin cukup pemalu pada orang baru sepertinya.

" Gwaenchana. Aku juga berencana mengajakmu naik bus. "

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Kyungsoo yang memang pendiam dan Jongin dengan sikap malu-malu nya. Namun Kyungsoo tak merasa canggung sama sekali. Seolah ia sudah berteman lama dengan Jongin padahal kenyataannya ia baru bertemu pemuda itu beberapa kali. Pertama saat menjemputnya, kedua saat akhir pekan lalu. Saat mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan di taman kota.

Sesuatu berwarna pink menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Senyumnya merekah saat ia mengenali benda apa yang di jual di sana.

" Cotton candy. ", serunya lalu menarik tangan Jongin untuk berlari bersamanya.

Awalnya Jongin bingung karena Kyungsoo menariknya tiba-tiba. Tapi ia segera sadar jika mereka kini tengah berlari menuju sebuah toserba. Jelas yang menjadi perhatian gadis itu adalah sebuah mesin besar pembuat permen kapas.

Ia terkekeh kecil melihat antusiasme Kyungsoo. Dan saat menyadari jika ia tak mempunyai koin untuk membuat mesin itu menyala. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin dengan wajah yang memelas.

" Apa kau punya koin? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa lalu merogoh beberapa koin receh di tas ranselnya.

" Ini. "

" Yeay. Aku akan menggantinya nanti. "

" Tidak perlu. Noona cepat saja, kau tak mau ketinggalan bus kan? "

" Okeoke. "

...

Jongin tak pernah tahu jika ada gadis remaja yang sebegitu girangnya saat mendapat sebuah permen kapas. Bahkan lebih girang daripada keponakannya yang baru berumur tiga tahun.

" Di Paris tidak ada permen kapas ya? ", tanya Jongin heran. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam bus yang akan mengantar mereka menuju kampus. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya terfokus pada permennya menoleh ke arah samping. Ke arah Jongin.

" Tentu saja ada. Tapi aku tidak bisa memakannya. "

" Kenapa? "

" Karena bisa membuat tubuh gemuk. ", Jongin tidak tahu apa yang lucu. Namun nyatanya itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Menyadari kebingungan Jongin, Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya. Berdehem sedikit karena ia sadar jika ia pasti terlihat aneh.

" Aku tidak bisa makan ini. Sesuatu yang manis, kopi bahkan daging pun harus di batasi. Menjadi gemuk untuk seorang model adalah cita-cita yang tak bisa tercapai. ", jelasnya.

" Jadi noona adalah model? ", Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu. Bibirnya membulat saat mengetahui satu fakta kecil dari Kyungsoo.

" Mantan model lebih tepatnya. Aku sudah berhenti sebulan yang lalu. "

" Ah. Begitu. Jadi sekarang noona tidak takut gemuk? ", Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya. Mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo yang kini kembali tertawa.

" Tentu saja. Keinginanku yang pertama adalah menjadi gemuk. ", ucap Kyungsoo yakin. Namun sesaat kemudian ia meralat ucapannya.

" Eh tidak benar-benar gemuk. Hanya lebih berisi daripada sekarang. ", Jongin mengangguk setuju. Saat pertama kali bertemu, sejujurnya yang ada di pikiran Jongin adalah Kyungsoo terlalu kurus. Dan ia kini tahu alasannya. Yah walaupun ia tak begitu yakin sebenarnya. Jongin lebih suka bukti daripada hanya bicara saja.

Dan sisa perjalanan mereka hari itu mereka isi dengan obrolan seputar kehidupan mereka sebelum kembali ke Korea. Jongin tinggal di Jepang sebelumnya. Dari obrolan itu ternyata keduanya menemukan hal yang menarik. Mereka mempunyai karakter dan pola pikir yang berbeda, sangat berbeda malah. Tapi mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain untuk bertukar pikiran.

Jongin sungguh tak menyangka dirinya akan secepat ini akrab dengan orang baru. Biasanya ia butuh waktu paling sebentar satu minggu untuk bisa berbicara dengan nyaman. Namun kini baru satu jam ia bersama Kyungsoo. Ia sudah bisa menatap mata bulat itu lama.

Hanya, Jongin tidak menyadari kenyataan jika seorang pria yang menatap lama pada mata seorang wanita, maka jelas ada ketertarikan lebih disana.

...

Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari Jongin yang katanya akan menunggu di lobby. Tadi Jongin berjanji akan mengajaknya ke festival food truk di daerah Gwanghwamun.

Ternyata kini pemuda itu tengah berada di sebuah bangku panjang dengan beberapa gadis mengerubunginya. Satu hal lagi yang ia tahu tentang Jongin. Dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa populer. Memang jika di perhatikan, Jongin mempunyai daya tarik yang kuat. Mata yang tajam, rahang yang tegas, bibir kissable. Dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang berwarna tan. Memang terlihat sangat kontras dengan siswa lainnya. Tapi itulah yang membuat Jongin terlihat seksi.

Semakin dekat Kyungsoo bisa menyadari jika Jongin merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam kerumunan itu. Terlihat dari kakinya yang terus bergerak. Mata pemuda itu juga hanya menatap sekilas gadis yang mencoba mengobrol dengannya.

" Jongin. ", panggilnya.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tatapan tak suka dari empat gadis itu kini tertuju padanya. Bukannya terganggu, Kyungsoo melah merasa terhibur. Ia tak jadi melanjutkan langkahnya karena Jongin sudah lebih dulu menghampirinya. Kelegaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin tertawa.

" Kami pergi dulu. Bye. ", singkat dan cepat. Itulah yang Jongin ucapkan untuk berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Bisakah Kyungsoo menyebut mereka teman Jongin?

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membungkuk sekilas karena Jongin sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya. Ia sedikit kualahan karena jelas langkah kaki Jongin lebih lebar darinya.

" Hei, kau meninggalkan selir-selirmu? ", ejek Kyungsoo. Sedikit menoleh kebelakang. Mengamati wajah kesal keempat gadis itu. Bahkan ada yang sampai melotot padanya.

" Apa yang noona bicarakan. Aku bahkan tak kenal mereka. ", kini langkah Jongin mulai pelan. Ia menyadari bagaimana Kyungsoo harus berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

" Kau tidak kenal? "

" Ne. Mereka dari fakultas lain. "

" Kenapa mereka ada di gedung kita? "

" Mollayo. ", Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. Menatap Jongin dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

" Sepertinya ini terakhir kalinya aku mau berjalan denganmu. "

" Waeyo? "

" Aku tidak mau jadi korban cakaran fans mu. ", ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengacak surai Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa karena wajah Jongin yang tampak aneh karena merengut. Sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilannya sekarang.

" Yak noona itu tak akan terjadi. Aku akan melindungimu. "

" Benarkah? Bahkan tadi kau berlindung di belakangku seperti kucing yang akan di mandikan. "

" Yak noona! "

" Hahahahahahaha. "

...

05 Maret 2016, pukul 14.25 KST

Satu bulan menjadi mahasiswa. Kyungsoo sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai hal. Ia memang mengambil kelas akselerasi sehingga tugasnya dua kali lipat bertambah banyak. Laporan, esai, praktikum dan presentasi. Semua berputar-putar di situ saja. Tapi sangat berhasil membuat Kyungsoo stress. Untung saja ia tak sendirian. Ada Jongin yang selalu bersamanya.

" Dari Baekhyun? ", tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin sedang tersenyum sambil menatap ponsel. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas esai mereka si cafee dekat kampus. Namun bukannya membantu Jongin malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jangan lupakan senyum malu-malu pemuda itu setiap satu pesan masuk diterima.

" Noona mengintip ya? ", tuduh Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya memutar mata malas. Untuk apa mengintip jika semua sudah terlihat jelas. Sejelas jika Jongin melompat ke atas meja dan membuat pengumuman.

" Jujur saja padaku. Kau menyukai Baekhyun kan? ", desak Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah kusut.

" Apa terlihat jelas? ", Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tanpa dijawabpun Jongin sudah pasti tahu jawabannya.

" Tapi dia seperti pura-pura tidak tahu. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo tahu jika Baekhyun menyadari perasaan Jongin untuknya. Namun memilih pura-pura tidak tahu agar hubungan mereka tidak menjadi canggung. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jongin. Baekhyun melakukan itu pada semua pria yang mencoba mendekatinya.

" Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya maka kau butuh usaha yang ekstra. Baekhyun, emmm, dia mengalami krisis kepercayaan. "

" Karena ayahnya? ", Kyungsoo terkejut karena Jongin sampai tahu hal ini. Baekhyun memanglah gadis ceria yang mudah bergaul. Tapi tak mudah untuk membuatnya terbuka tetang kehidupannya. Dan jika Jongin sampai tahu hal ini. Berarti Jongin juga termasuk seseorang yang Baekhyun percayai.

" Kau tahu? "

" Ya. Dia menceritakannya padaku waktu itu. Sudah lama. Tapi aku pikir juga karena masalah itu. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Itu adalah kejadian yang benar-benar menyakiti Baekhyun. Ayahnya memilih kabur ketika bisnis keluarga mereka terancam bangkrut. Membuat ibu Baekhyun harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Baekhyun yang saat itu berusia tujuh tahun tentu juga mendapat pukulan yang hebat. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk memulihkan dirinya dari rasa trauma. Itu pun tidak sepenuhnya. Ia masih takut berhubungan lebih dengan seorang pria.

" Kau hanya perlu mendapatkan kepercayaannya Jongin. "

Jongin membuang muka. Menatap keluar jendela, kearah langit yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

" Kurasa tak semudah itu. "

...

04 Mei 2016, pukul 19.35 KST

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut dalam. Mencoba memahami teori atom yang sangat membingungkan. Buku dan berbagai sumber di internet pun tak banyak membantu. Jika begini ia jadi merindukan Mr. Antonio, guru kimia nya di Paris.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk tanpa permisi. Wajahnya tampak gusar bahkan terlihat hampir menangis. Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang empuk Kyungsoo dan menggigiti kuku jarinya. Kyungsoo merasa masalah Baekhyun jauh lebih penting di banding teori atom sialan itu. Jadi Kyungsoo meninggalkan buku-buku nya dan mendorong kursi belajarnya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

" Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang. ", gumam Baekhyun gusar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Seolah hal itu adalah kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan sepanjang jalan kehidupannya.

" Apa yang salah dengan itu? "

" Kau tahu kenapa. ", bentak Baekhyun padanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Ia beranjak daei kursinya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Ia merangkul pundak yang bergetar karena menahan tangis itu.

" Baek, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Berhenti membuat dirimu terus terkurung dalam masa lalu. Jangan menilai semua pria seperti ayahmu. Kau tahu Chanyeol berbeda. "

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo. Ia sangat terkejut sepupunya ini tahu jika ia tengah menyukai Chanyeol.

" Kau tahu? "

" Ya. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh tidak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri. Baru setelah Chanyeol terlihat dekat dengan gadis lain kau merasa putus asa. "

Baekhyun ternganga mendengar ejekan Kyungsoo yang memang 100% benar. Ia bersumpah Kyungsoo akan menjadi cenayang terkenal jika ia mau.

" Percayalah Chanyeol masih menunggumu. "

" Apakah aku bisa menjalaninya tanpa terbayang-bayang pria itu? ", Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan. Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun untuk menyemangati.

" Tidak ada yang tahu jika kau tidak mencoba. "

" Tapi. "

" Kau kuatir dengan Jongin? "

" Eoh. "

" Percaya padaku dia pasti mengerti. Mungkin dia akan sedikit menggila. Tapi sama sepertiku. Ia pasti akan mendukungmu. Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, kau tidak mau jika Chanyeol di rebut orang lain kan? ", ucapnya sambil tertawa. Bayangan Jongin yang menangis sampai berguling ditanah berputar diotaknya.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang penuh kelegaan. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo. Sepupunya ini memang tak banyak bicara. Ia lebih senang mengamati. Dan ia sangat bisa diandalkan saat dimintai saran. Itulah mengapa banyak orang yang merasa nyaman padanya.

" Gomawo Kyungie ya. "

...

05 Mei 2016, pukul 23. 20

Kyungsoo mengerang dalam tidurnya. Ponselnya terus berdering, mengganggu tidurnya. Kyungsoo merutuki siapapun yang menelponnya sekarang. Kyungsoo yakin jika ini bahkan belum lewat tengah malam. Ia baru saja tertidur. Mungkin baru setengah jam.

" Noona ayo bangun. ", suara Jongin menyapanya bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berbicara.

" Kenapa? Aku mengantuk. ", gumam Kyungsoo masih setengah tidur. Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah. Sejak pagi ia tak bisa istirahat karena tugasnya yang menumpuk. Belum lagi laporan praktikum yang belum sempat tersentuh. Sudah begitu Jongin sangat menyebalkan karena seharian menghilang tanpa kabar. Dan sekarang dia muncul dengan tiba-tiba, menyuruhnya bangun di tengah malam? What the hell.

" Noona, jika kau tak bangun sekarang juga aku akan memanjat balkon kamarmu dan menyertmu turun. "

" Sepuluh menit lagi. "

" NOONA!", Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya saat Jongin berteriak. Telinganya berdengung karenanya. Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menyibak selimutnya, beranjak dari ranjangnya yang hangat dan pergi kekamar mandi. Ia tak mau mencari masalah dengan Jongin.

" Sudah? Sekarang tolong bukakan gerbang belakang. "

" Wae? Kau mau menyusup? Kalau menyusup jangan bilang padaku. ", meskipun jengkel Kyungsoo tetap menurut. Ia berjalan menuju pintu belakang yang mengarah pada taman kecil. Di gerbang sana ia bisa melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka membawa beberapa plastik dan satu kardus berukuran sedang.

" Sebenarnya ada apa sih? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Ia menerima kardus yang di bawa Chanyeol. Sebuah cake dari salah satu toko roti langganan Baekhyun.

Tunggu dulu. Cake? Baekhyun?

" Tanggal berapa sekarang? ", Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi blank andalan Kyungsoo. Mata melebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sesering apapun ia melihatnya, ia tetap merasa gemas.

" Aigo. Sifat pelupamu kambuh lagi. Ini tanggal lima. ", jawab Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Ia hendak merangkul Kyungsoo saat tiba-tiba Jongin menepis tangannya dan berdiri di antara keduanya.

" Sudah. Hyung cepat siapkan kadonya. ", Chanyeol mengangkat bahu kemudian berlari kecil menuju meja taman yang memang ada disana. Sedangkan Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo untuk tidak mengikuti Chanyeol.

" Makanya pesanku di baca. Jangan hanya di abaikan. ", marah Jongin padanya.

" Memang kau mengirim pesan? ", tanya Kyungsoo polos. Ia tak ingat jika Jongin mengirim pesan. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu siapa saja yang mencoba menghubunginya. Setiap ada pemberitahuan di akun line atau kakao nya. Kyungsoo hanya akan langsung menghapus notofikasinya.

" Ck. Sudalah. Bantu aku saja. "

...

Kejutan untuk ulang tahun Baekhyun berlangsung sukses. Meskipun Kyungsoo sempat melupakannya. Baekhyun tampak sangat bahagia. Dan seperti yang sudah di perkirakan oleh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun lebih bahagia karena ada Chanyeol. Ia hanya berharap Baekhyun tidak terkekang pada masalalunya lagi.

Kini pasangan kasmaran itu sedang bermain piano bersama. Sungguh, di lihat dari sisi manapun mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

Sementara perhatian mereka fokus pada piano. Kyungsoo terus mencuri pandang ke arah taman belakang. Dimana Jongin ada disana. Mungkin itu peralihan dari rasa patah hatinya, Jongin berdalih membersihkan kekacauan yang tadi mereka buat.

Kyungsoo memutuskan meninggalkan pasangan itu. Pergi keluar dan membantu Jongin.

" Perlu bantuan? ", Jongin tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Memang tak ada lagi yang harus di lakukan selain membawa sampah-sampah yang sudah di kumpulkan Jongin ke bak sampah di depan.

" Mau menyalakan kembang api? ", tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk satu bungkus kembang api yang masih utuh. Sebagai teman yang baik Kyungsoo mengiyakan. Mungkin saat ini Jongin butuh di hibur.

...

" Kau masih merasa sedih tentang mereka? ", Jongin tersenyum kecil. Mengambil lagi satu batang kembang api dan menyalakannya. Menggerakkan benda menyala itu membuat pola-pola abstrak. Sebenarnya tidak abstrak. Jongin tengah menulis namun hanya dirinya yang bisa mengerti.

" Tidak juga. Aku tahu Chanyeol hyung bisa menjaga Baekhyun noona. "

" Tapi kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang. ", Jongin mendengus. Kyungsoo adalah teman yang baik. Tapi terkadang perkataannya tidak bisa di kontrol. Orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya dengan baik pasti mengira Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang galak. Tapi sesungguhnya Kyungsoo hanya tak suka berbelit-belit. Ia akan langsung mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

" Aku hanya bingung. "

" Hm. "

" Seharusnya aku menyukai Baekhyun noona kan? Tapi aku tak merasa sakit atau keberatan saat Baekhyun noona berpacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung. Menurutmu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan? ", tak kunjung mendapat jawaban akhirnya Jongin menoleh ke samping. Ia terkekeh saat menyadari Kyungsoo sudah jatuh tertidur. Perlahan Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk bersandar pada bahunya.

" Mengapa jika aku menyukainya, aku malah selalu menemukanmu didalam pikiranku? ", bisik Jongin. Ia menghela nafas, menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Entah mengapa ia ingin waktu berhenti saat ini.

...

07 April 2017, pukul 13.47

Musim semi di Korea memanglah indah. Kyungsoo sangat menikmati waktunya bersanta di bangku taman sambil memandangi bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran. Khususnya cherry blosom yang sangat cantik. Meskipun sebelumnya ia terdampar disini juga karena tugas.

Kyungsoo menatap jam tangannya lagi. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Jongin belum juga kembali dari membeli minuman. Ia tak bisa menghubungi Jongin kerena ponsel pemuda itu ada padanya.

' PING ', suara pemberitahuan email milik Jongin menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia tak perlu ijin lagi untuk mengotak-atik ponsel itu. Ia memiliki akses bebas jika itu menyangkut Jongin. Rupanya sebuah pesan multimedia. Ia segera mendownloadnya. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil menunggu.

Nama sebuah majalah yang amat sangat dikenalnya menjadi nama folder yang baru saja ia unduh. Ia mengerutkan kening dengan serius. Ternyata itu adalah kumpulan foto miliknya saat menjadi model. Entah mulai dari tahun berapa. Karena penasaran, Kyungsoo akhirnya juga membuka galeri ponsel Jongin. Ia menganga saat menemukan tiga folder foto dirinya. Dan masing-masing sudah mencapai seribu lebih.

Dua folder berisi foto dirinya saat masih menjadi model. Dan satu folder berisi fotonya yang di ambil secara diam-diam. Wow, kemampuan Jongin dalam hal fotografi patut di acungi jempol. Foto-fotonya sangat bagus dan di ambil dengan angle yang tepat.

Tapi Kyungsoo lebih penasaran mengapa Jongin sampai mengoleksi fotonya sebanyak itu. Bahkan melebihi foto dirinya sendiri.

Ia harus bertanya pada Jongin nanti.

...

Jongin berlari kecil kearahnya. Kedua tangannya memegang minuman dingin yang terlihat sangat menyegarkan.

" Ini. ", ia memberikan minuman berasa strawberry itu pada Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena kini Jongin tampak sangat kepanasan. Wajah tampannya penuh dengan keringat. Bahkan kaos bagian punggungnya sudah basah kuyup. Hari ini memang cukup panas daripada biasanya.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan beberapa lembar tissue pada Jongin untuk menyeka keringatnya.

" Gomawo. "

" Ada email masuk tadi. "

" Dari siapa? "

" Yujin Kim. "

" Mwo?! ", pekik Jongin. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya. Menatap Kyungsoo sebentar setelah menyadari jika pesannya sudah di download.

" Sudah tersimpan di galerimu. ", Kyungsoo meminum jus nya lagi. Tak ingin melihat wajah Jongin sekarang. Ia tidak marah, ia hanya malu.

" Ah, aku ketahuan ya. ", Jongin menggaruk pipinya. Tertawa canggung karena ketahuan.

" Kenapa? Kau mulai jadi penggemarku? ", Jongin meringis mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo barusan.

" Awalnya karena aku tidak percaya kalau kau itu model. ", Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi tak percaya Kyungsoo. Dengan tidak sopannya Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo karena gemas.

" Yujin, dia yang jadi penggemarmu. Dia terkejut melihat fotoku denganmu yang ku kirim padanya. Setelah itu dia selalu mengirim koleksi fotomu padaku. "

" Lalu kenapa kau masih menyimpannya. "

" Karena aku suka. "

" Ha? ", tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Jongin berdecak lalu membuka aplikasi galerinya lagi. Membuka foto yang selalu Jongin ambil diam-diam.

" Kau juga lihat foto-foto ini kan? Itu juga karena aku suka. ", melihat wajah tak mengerti Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin di buat sebal. Ia mulai membereskan barang bawaannya dan bangkit berdiri. Tugas mereka sudah selesai. Dan jika mereka tak segera pulang, mereka pasti akan kehujanan. Lihat awan yang mulai menghitam di ujung sana.

" Ayo pulang. "

" Tunggu dulu. Katakan padaku apa maksudnya. Kau suka padaku atau pada fotoku? "

" Ck. Tentu saja padamu. ", Kyungsoo berusaha menahan senyumnya saat melihat Jongin panik. Panik karena sudah kelepasan bicara. Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memblokir jalan kabur bagi Jongin. Matanya mengintimidasi Jongin yang salah tingkah.

" Okeoke. Kenapa kau selalu merusak rencanaku? ", gerutunya.

" Aku memang menyukaimu. Ani, mungkin aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu sejak kita naik bus bersama. ", Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukankah waktu itu Jongin masih menyukai Baekhyun?

" Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya tapi waktu itu kau tertidur. ", jawab Jongin untuk pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang kau katakan? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Menuntut penjelasan.

" Aku menyukai Baekyun noona tetapi kenapa malah kau yang selalu ada dipikiranku. Sejak hari itu aku sadar jika aku hanya mengagumi Baekhyun noona karena sifatnya yang tangguh. Dan aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu saat melihatmu sangat bahagia dengan permen kapas. Tapi ku pikir kau pasti tidak percaya. Aku takut kau mengira aku hanya membuatmu sebagai pelarian. Jadi aku menunggu sambil terus menelaah hatiku sendiri. "

" Jadi? "

" Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. ", speechless. Kyungsoo tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab. Apa pertanyaannya juga tak ada. Jongin tak memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih atau semacamnya.

" Sudahlah. Jangan di pikirkan. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita menjadi renggang karena ini. Kau tidak harus membalas perasaanku. Tapi ku mohon. "

' chu '

Kalimat Jongin terpotong saat Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mencium tepat di bibirnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat Kyungsoo sudah menjauhkan wajahnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna. Dan tanpa berkata apapun Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan cepat. Butuh suara guntur untuk menyadarkan Jongin.

Dengan senyum mengembang ia berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah berada beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Melihat Jongin yang semakin mendekat Kyungsoo berlari untuk menghindar. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang masih merah padam. Dia sungguh malu karena ke agresifannya tadi. Sungguh Kyungsoo tak bermaksud begitu.

" Kyungsoo ya, tunggu aku! "

" Sireo. "

" Chagi... Chagiya...! "

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! "

.

.

.

END


End file.
